Dom läser HP böckerna
by linny3111
Summary: Harry, Ron och Hermione reser tusen år bakåt i tiden, till Hogwarts i grundarnas tid där HP böckerna dyker upp och dom läser dom med Hogwarts grundare. Det är är min första fiction så döm mig inte så hårt, om den inte blir så bra.
1. Chapter 1

Det var några dagar efter att den magiska tre kampen hade slutat och att Voldemort hade återvänt. Harry, Ron och Hermione satt utanför Hogwarts. Ingen sa något, dom bara satt där och stirrade rakt fram. Ingen av dem märkte ens att ett komstigt ljus började sprida sig omkring dem. Plötsligt var dom borta.

Dom vaknade på ett hårt stengolv. Dom tittade upp, fyra ansikten kollade ner på dem. Dom satte sig upp.

"Vilka är ni?" frågade en lång rödhårig man.

"Jag är Harry Potter och det här är Ron Weasley och Hermine Granger. Vilka är ni?"

"Jag är Godric Gryffindor, det här är Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff och Salazar Slytherin."

"Va?" sa Harry, Ron och Hermione i kör.

"Men varför bär ni Hogwarts skoluniformer?" frågade hon som hette Rowena. Men dom lyssnade inte, för dom pratade med varandra istället.

"Tror ni att vi har rest i tiden?" frågade Ron.

"Ja, det är det enda logiska", svarade Hermione.

"Vad pratar ni om?" frågade Salazar.

"Vi kommer från framtiden", sa Hermione.

"Typ tusen år in i framtiden eller nåt", sa Ron, Harry bara nickade.

Precis när Ron sa det så kom det ett högt BOOM! Det låg ett paket framför fötterna på dem. Rowena gick fram och öppnade paketet. Hon plockade upp en av sakerna som fanns i paketet. Det var en bok.

**Harry Potter och de vises sten**, läste hon.

"Neej!" stönade Harry.

"Vad?" frågade grundarna.

"Den handlar om oss och vårat första år på Hogwarts."

"Ska vi läsa den?" frågade Helga.

"Ja, tror ni att det var en slump att dom här tre hamnade i våran tid bara så där och sedan dyker det upp ett paket med sju böcker om dem i?" sade Rowena.

"Okej då, vi läser dem då." sa Helga.

"Så vi får höra allt från hur du kände det under heöa året och våra äventyr?" sa Ron till Harry.

"Verkar så men måste vi verkligen läsa dem, vi kan väl göra något annat?" frågade Harry.

"Nej, jag tycker att vi ska läsa dem." sa Godric.

"Okej då."

Rowena slog upp boken och börjde läsa:

**1. Pojken som överlevde**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Pojken som överlevde**

"Vem är det?" frågade Rowena.

"Ånej, Rowena vet inte vem det är, hon som alltid vet allt, inte för att vi vet det men du det här är chokerande", sade Godric dramatiskt.

Äh... Håll klaffen!

**Mr och mrs Dursley**

Harry stönade.

Vad är det? frågade Helga.

Ni får se. Var det enda hon fick som svar.

**i nummer fyra på Privet Drive var med rätta stolta över att kunna säga ett de var helt normala.**

Dom är allt annat än normala, sade Harry som knappt kunde tro att boken sa något som det om dem.

Jag antar att vi får se vad du menar senare, sa Helga.

Ja, typ så.

**De var de sista man kunde täka sig inblandade i något konstigt eller mystiskt, för de godtog verkligen inga sådana dumheter.**

Det är dom som är dumma idiotiska mugglare, sade Salazar med avsmak.

**Mr Dursley var chef för en firma som hette Grunnings och som tillverkade borrar.**

Vad är borrar? frågade Rowena.

Det är en sak som mugglarna i vår tid anänder gör att göra hål i saker med, svarade Herione sakkunnigt.

**Han var en stor, fläskig karl med nästan ingen hals, men däremot hade han en erkligt stor mustasch.**

Charmigt! utropade Godric och Ron sarkastiskt.

**Mrs Dursley var smal och blond och hade nästan dubblet så mycket hals som folk brukade, och den kom mycket väl till pass eftersom ho tillbringade så stor del av sin tid med att spana över trädgårdsstaketet och spionera på grannarna.**

Människor borde få ha deras liv ifred! Hon har ingen respekt för privatliv!

Det är min moster, inget nytt med det. Hon ska alltid försöka var bättre än dom. Men det funkar så klart nästan aldrig, sade Harry.

**Paret Dursley hade en lien son som hette Dudley**

Harry och Ron brast ut i gapskratt och föll nästan ner på golvet. Dom andra kollde på och såg oförstående ut.

Dudley ... liten! sade Harry mellan skratt. Han är ... allt ... annat än ... liten!

Okej, sa Godric.

**och enligt deras åsikt fanns det ingen finare pojke någonstans.**

Jag kan nämna många, sade Ron.

Vilka då? frågade Salazar.

Du, jag, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, och så många fler

Harry kände att han blev röd i ansiktet och dom andra skrattade åt hur han reagerade.

**Mr och mrs Dursle hade allt de kunde önska sig, men de hade också en hemlighet, och deras största fruktan var att någon skulle avslöja den. De trodde inte att de skulle stå ut med att någon fick känne dom om familjen Potter.**

Det är inget fel på Potters, skrek Harry,Ron, Hermione och Godric.

**Mrs Potter var mrs Dursleys syster, men de hade inte träffats på flera år; i själva verket låtsades mrs Dursley att hon inte hade någon syster, därför att systern och hennes odugling till man var så lite Dursley-aktiga man någonsin kunde bli.**

Dom är så elaka! Skrek Helga.

Du skriker åt en bok, påpekade Salazar.

Visst, sade hon och blev röd i hela ansiktet.

**Mr och mrs Dursley ryste vid tanken på vad grannarna skulle säga om familjen Potter anlände till deras gata. **

Dom skulle säkert säga 'åh...vilken underbar familj, jag önskar verkligen att våra dumma grannar Dursleys var luka underbara som dom', sade Godric i en konstig pipig röst samtidigt som Ron nickade instämmande.

**Dursleys visste att Potters också hade en liten son, men de hade aldrig sett honom ens. Den pojken utgjorde ytterligare ett skäl till att hålla familjen Potter därifrån; de ville inte att Dudley skulle ugås med ett sådant barn.**

Och vad exakt menar dom med det, Harry? frågade Helga.

Att dom inte vill att Dudley ska vara med mig alls, svarade Harry.

Dom är fruktansvärda släcktingar, sade Helga och alla nickade för att visa att dom höll med.

Ni har ingen aning, sade Harry.

Harry, jag vet att dom är dåliga men så dåliga kan dom väl ändå inte vara, sade Hermione.

Du har ingen aning..., fick hon till svar.

**När mr och mrs Dursley vaknade den dystra, gråa tisdag då vår berättelse börjar, fanns det ingenting hos den molniga himlen utanför som antydde att konstiga och mystiska saker snart skulle hända runt omkring i landet. Mr Dursley gnolade medan han valde de ut sin tråkigaste slips till dagens arbete**

Vem skulle vilja välja ut sin tråkigaste slips till arbetet? frågade Ron som om han inte trodde sina öron alls.

Öppenbart min morbror, svarade Harry sakligt.

**och mrs Dursley pladdrade glatt medan hon tvingade ner en tjutande Dudley i hans barnstol.**

**Ingen av dem lade märke till en stor gulspräcklig uggla som flaxade förbi fönstret.**

Mugglare märker aldrig någonting, sa Salazar det fick dom andra att glo surt på honom.

Om du nu vill veta det så märker mugglare visst saker, sade Hermione för att försvara sina föräldrar.

Tro vad du vill...

**Klockan halv nio tog mr Dursley upp sin portfölj, gav mrs Dursley en hastig kyss på kinden och försökte pussa Dudley adjö men missade, för Dudley hade just ett raseriutbrott och slängde omkring flingorna i köket.**

Vilket fruktansvärt barn och dom låter honom göra det också, muttrade Helga och Rowena nickade instämmande.

**"Den lilla rackarungen", skrockade mr Dursley på vägen ut ur huset.**

Och han uppmuntrar det också, dom är fruktansvärda föräldrar, muttrade Helga surt.

**Han klev in i bilen och backade ut från nummer fyras uppfart.**

**Det var i hörnet av gatan som han lade märke till det första tecknet på någonting besynnerligt - en katt som läste en karta. Under en sekund fattade inte mr Dursley vad han hade sett, sedan vred han hastigt på huvudet för att titta igen. Det stod en gulstrimmig katt**

Professor McGonagll, skrek Harry, Ron och Hermione i kör.

Vem är professor McGonagall? frågade Godric.

Hon är våran lärare i förvandlingskonst, sade Ron och dom andra nickade.

Okej, svarade grundarna i kör.

**i hörnet av Privet Drive, men någon karta syntes inte till. Vad kunde han ha tänkt på? Det måste ha varit ljuset som spelade honom ett spratt.**

Fortsätt drömma Dursley, muttrade Godric så att bara Harry hörde honom.

**Mr Dursley blinkade och stirrade på katten. Den stirrade tillbaka. Då mr Dursley körde runt hörnet och uppför vägen, betraktade an katten i backspegeln. Den stod nu och läste skylten som det stod Privet Drive på - nej, den tittade på skylten: katter kunde inte läsa kartor eller skyltar.**

Han skulle bli förvånad över hur mycket katter kan, försvarade Hermione katterna.

**Mr Dursley ruskade lite på sig och fördrev katten ur sina tankar. Medan han körde in mot stan tänkte han inte på någonting annat än en stor beställning på borrar som han hoppades få just den dagen.**

Jag är allvarligt förvånad över att han kan tänka över huvud taget, sade Harry.

Jag med, för han ser inte direkt ut som den som vet hur man gör sådana svåra saker som att tänka, muttrade Ron och Harry nickade.

**Men alldeles i utkanten av stan fördrev någonting annat hans tankar på borrar. Där han satt i den vanliga morgontrafikstockningen kunde han inte undgå att lägga märke till att det verkade vara en massa besynnerligt klädda människor i rörelse. Folk i långa mantlar.**

Vad är det för konstigt med mantlar? frågade Godric.

Mugglare i vår tid bär inte mantlar, svarade Hermione.

Varför inte?

Jag vet inte, dom bara gör det inte, svarade hon.

**Mr Dursley kunde inte tåla människor som klädde sig i konstiga kläder - tänk sådana utstyrslar man såg på ungdomar! Han antog att det här var något nytt idiotiskt mode. Han trummade med fingarna mot ratten och hans blick föll på en skock sådana där konstga typer som stod alldeles i närheten. De viskade upphetsat till varandra. Mr Dursley blev upphetsad när han såg att ett par av dem inte var unga alls; den där mnnen måste rentav vara äldre än han själv, och han var iförd en smaragdgrön mantel! En sådan fräckhet!**

Ja, hur vågar han bära något sådant som en mantel, sade Ron.

Ja, det är ju fruktansvärt

och brottsligt, sade Harry och Ron.

**Men sedan slog det mr Dursley att det förmodligen var någon idiotisk kampanj, de här människorna höll tydligen på att samla in pengar till någonting ... ja, så måste det förstås vara.**

Varför skulle dom samla in pengar? frågade Salazar förvirrat.

Till välgörenhet eller så.

**Trafiken rörde sig vidare framåt och mr Dursley kom fram till Grunnings bilparkering med huvudet åter fyllt av tankar på borrar.**

**Mr Dursley satt alltid med ryggen mot fönstret i sitt kontor på nionde våningen. Om han inte hade gjort det hade han kanske haft svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den morgonen. Han såg inte ugglorna som susade förbi mitt på ljusa dagen, fastän folk nere på gatan gjorde det; de pekade och stirrade med gapande munnar då en uggla efter uggla flög i illfart över huvudet på dem. De flesta av dem hade aldrig sett en uggla ens nattetid.**

Varför skulle dom inte ha sett en uggla? frågade Godric.

Mugglare använder inte ugglor, svarade Harry.

Men vad använder dom då?

Dom har andra mugglare som delar ut deras post.

Slöseri med tid, muttrade Salazar.

**Mr Dursley däremot hade en helt normal, ugglefri förmiddag. Han skrek åt fem olika personer. Han ringde flera viktiga telefonsamtal och skrek lite till.**

Okej han har allvarliga problem, sade Ron.

Jag vet, Ron, jag vet, svarade Harry.

**Han var på väldigt gott humör fram till lunchdags, då han tänkte att han skulle sträcka lite på benen och promenera **

Han gjorde vad? frågade Harry med gapande mun.

Han tänkte gå lite vad är så konstigt med det? frågade Helga.

Han går bara normalt från vardagsrummet till köket, svarade Harry som knappt kunde tro vad han just hade hört.

**tvärs över gatn och köpa sig en bulle från bageriet mitt emot.**

Åh... Jag blev lite orolig ett tag där...

**Han hade glömt allt om människorna i mantlar tills han gick förbi en grupp av dem alldels intill bageriet. Han gav dem en ilsken blick då han passerade. Han visste inte varför men de ingav honom en känska av obehag. Den här skaran viskade också upphetsat, och han kunde inte se en enda insamlingsbössa. Det var när han gick förbi dem på vägen tillbaka, med ett hårt grepp om en påse med en stor munk i, som han uppfattade några ord som de sade.**

**"Mr och mrs potter, just det., jag hörde talas om det..."**

**"...ja, deras son, Harry..."**

Harry, Ron och Hermione kollade ner på golvet.

Vad är det för fel? frågade Rowena.

Om det inte är i boken så berättar jag det, sade Harry dystert.

**Mr Dursley tvärstannade. En våg av fruktan sköljde över honom. Han såg sig om på de viskande människorna som om han ville säga något till dem, men sedan ändrade han sig.**

Fegis, muttrade Harry, Ron, Hermion, Godric och Salazar. Helga och Rowena bara nickade.

**Han störtade tillbaka tvärs över gatan, skyndade upp till sitt kontor, fräste åt sekreteraren att hon inte fick störa honom, lyfte på telefonluren och hade nästan hunnit slå numret hem när han ändrade sig. Han lade på luren och strök sig över mustaschen medan han funderade ... nej, han uppförde sig dumt.**

Jag har väntat hela mitt liv på att han ska erkänna det, och så gjorde han det när jag var ett år gammal...

**Potter var inte något särskilt ovanligt namn. Han var säker på att det fanns massvis med människor med namnet Potter**

Nej, det finns bara en familj som heter Potter, sade Ron.

Ron, i mugglarvärlden är Potter ett vanligt namn, sade Hermione med en suck.

Åh..

**som hade en son som hette Harry. Förresten, när han tänkte efter var han inte ens säker på att hans frus systerson verkligen hette Harry.**

Han visste inte vad du hette? frågade Helga chokad.

Nej... men jag tror att han vet det nu.

Bäst för honom att han gör det.

**Han hade aldrig ens sett pojken. Det kune ha varit Harvey. Eller Harold.**

Harvey Potter, Harold Potter, nej Harry Potter är så mycket bättre, muttrade Godric.

**Det var ingen mening med att oroa mrs Dursley, hon blev alltid så upprörd så fort man nämnde hennes syster. Han klandrade henne inte, om han hade haft en sådan syster ... men i alla fall, de där människorna i mantlar...**

**Han fann det mycket svårare att koncentrera sig på borar den eftermiddagen och när han lämnade byggnaden klockan fem, var han fortfarande så oroad att han gick rakt på någon alldeles utanför dörren.**

**"Förlåt", muttrade han då den pyttelille gubben snubblade och nästan ramlade omkull. Det tog ett par sekunder innan det gick upp för mr Dursley att mannen bar en lilafärgad mantel. Han verkde inte det minska upprörd över att nästan ha slagits till marken. Tvärtom sprack hans ansikte upp i ett brett leende och han sade ed en pipig röst som fick de förbipasserande att stirra: "Nibehöver inte be om förlåtelse, min bäste herre, för ingenting kan göra mig ledsen i dag! Jubla och var glad, för Ni-Vet-Vem är äntligenborta! Till och med mugglare som ni borde fira den här lyckliga dagen!"**

Vem är Ni-Vet-Vem? frågade alla grundarna.

Han är den största onda trollkarlen någonsin, svarade Hermione.

Han heter egentligen Voldemort eller ja, det är vad han kallar sig men ni kommer att få reda på hans namn i nästa bok, sade Harry.

Och han försvann? frågade Salazar.

Ja, men för ett tag sedan kom han tillbaka.

Det är inte bra, sade Godric.

Nepp inte ett dugg...

**Och den gamle mannen slog armarna om midjan på mr Dursley och kramade honom och vandrade sedan iväg.**

Armarna passade runt honom? frågade Harry med ögonen stora av chok.

**Mr Dursley stod som förstenad. Han hade omfamnats av en total främling. Han tyckte sig också ha hört att främlingen kallat honom en mugglare, vad nu det kunde vara. Han var förvirrad. Han skyndade fram till sin bil och körde i väg hemåt, medan han hoppades att han hade fantiserat ihop saker och ting, vilket han aldrig tidigare hade hoppats, eftersom han inte gillade fantasier.**

Hur kan man inte gilla fantasier! muttrade Ron.

**När han körde in på uppfarten till nummer fyra var det första han fick se - och det gjorde honom inte på bättre humör - den strimmiga katten som han hade upptäckt på mogonen. Den satt nu på trädgårdsmuren. Han var säker på att det var samma katt; den hade samma markeringar runt ögonen.**

**"Schas!" sade mr Dursley med hög röst.**

Det kommer inte att funka å McGonagall, sade Harry och Ron.

**Katten rörde sig inte. Den gav honom bara en bister blick. Var det här normalt kattuppförande, undrade mr Dursley. Han låste upp och fick in i huset medan han försökte ta sig samman. Han var fortfarande fast besluten att inte säga någonting till sin fru.**

**Mrs Dursley hade haft en trevlig, vanlig dag. Vid middagen berättade hon allt för honom om grannfruns problem med sin dotter och att Dudley hade lärt sig ett nytt uttryck ("Vill inte!"). Mr Dursley försökte uppföra sig som vanligt. När de hade lagt Dudley för natten, gick han in i vardagsrummet just i tid för att höra de sista av kvällsnyhetena.**

**"Och slutligen kan vi berätta attt fågelskådare överallt har rapporterat att landets ugglor har uppfört sig mycket ovanligt i än ugglor normalt jagar på natten och knappast någonsin visar sig i dagsljus, har man vid mängder av tillfällen iakttagit hur dessa fåglar flugit i alla möjliga riktningar alltsedan soluppgången. Experterna kan omöjligt förklara varför ugglorna plötsligt har ändrat sitt sovmönster." Nyhetsuppläsaren tillät sig ett brett leende. "Ytters märkligt. Och nu över till Jim McGuffin med väderleksrapporten. Kommer det att bli några fler ugglekurar i kväll, Jim?"**

**"Jaa, Ted", sade väderleksmannen. "det vet jag faktiskt ingenting om, men det är inte bara uglorna som uppfört sig konstigt i dag. Tevetittare ända bortifrån Kent, Yorkshire och Dundee har ringt hit och talat om att i stället för egent som jag utlovade i går har de haft ett skyfall av stjärnskott! Folk kanske har firat valborgsmässoafton i förväg - det är inte förrän nästa vecka, gott folk! Men jag kan utlova en mycket våt natt."**

**Mr Dursley satt som fastfrusen i fåtöljen. Stjärnskott över hela Storbritannien? Ugglor som flög i dagsljus? Mystiska personer i mantlar överallt runt omkring? Och en viksning, en viskning om Potters...**

Lade han just ihop saker, världen kommer att gå under när som helst nu, sade Harry, ta skydd!

**Mrs Dursley kom in i vardagsrummet med två koppar te på en bricka. Det kunde inte hjälpas. Han skulle bli tvungen att säganågonting till henne. Han harklade sig nervöst.**

Fegis! muttrade alla.

**"Hrrm ... Petunia, älskning ... du har väl inte hört ifrån din syster på sistone?"**

**Som han hade väntat sig såg mrs Dursley arg och upprörd ut. När allt kom omkring brukade de ju låtsas att hon inte hade någon syseter.**

**"Nej", sade hon skarpt. "Varför undrar du?"**

**"Konstiga saker på nyheterna", mumlade mr Dursley. "Ugglor ... stjärnskott ... och det var en massa människor som såg konstiga ut på stan idag..."**

**"Än sen då?" fräste mrs Dursley.**

**"Jo, jag tänkte bara att det ... kanske ... hade någonting att göra med ... du vet ... hennes familj."**

Och ad menar han med det då? frågade Salazar.

Att han inte vågar säga något annat som den fegis han är!

**Mrs Dursley smuttade på sitt te genom hopknipta läppar. Mr Dursley undrade om han vågade tala om för henne att han hade hört namnet "Potter". Han bestämde sig för att han inte vågade. **

Vem skulle inte våga det? frågade Godric.

Dursley uppenbarligen, svarade Rowena.

**I stället sa han, så obesärt han kunde:**

**"Deras son, han borde väl vara ungefär i samma ålder som Dudley nu?"**

**"Jag antar det", sade mrs Dursley stelt.**

**"Vad är det han heter nu igen? Howard, eller hur?"**

Howard Potter, jag gillar det inte, sade Harry.

Förstår dig, Harry, muttrade Godric.

**"Harry. Ett fult, tarvligt namn, om du vill veta min mening."**

Men det vill vi inte så du kan hålla klaffen!

Vem ska berätta för Godric att han pratar med en bok? frågade Harry Ron och Hermione.

**"Javisst", sade mr Dursley medan hjärtat sjönk son en sten i bröstet på honom. "Ja, jag åller verkligen med dig."**

**Han sade inte ett enda ord till om saken då de gick upp på övervåningen för att lägga sig. Medan mrs Dursle var i badrummet, smög mr Dursley fram till sovrumsfönstret och kikade ner i trädgården på framsidan. Katten var fortfarande där. Den satt och stirrade neråt Privet Drive som om den väntade på någonting.**

**Inbillade han sig saker och ting? Kunde allt det här ha någonting med Potters att göra? Om det hade det...om det kom ut att de var släkt med ett par ... nej, han skulle aldrig stå ut med det.**

Och varför inte det?

Han är avundsjuk på oss Potters för att vi är bättre än honom.

Låter rimligt.

**Mr och mrs Dursley gick till sängs. Mrs Dursley somnade fort men mr Dursley låg vaken och ältade alltsammans om och om igen. Hans sista tröstande tanke innan han somnade var att även om Potters hade med saken att göra, fanns det ingen anledning ör dem att närma sig honom och mrs Dursley. Potters visste mycket väl vad han och Petunia tyckte om dem och deras sort... Han förstod inte hur han och Petunia skulle kunna bli inblandade i vad som än kunde tänkas försiggå, han gäspade och vände sig om i sängen, det kunde inte röra dem...**

Jag önskar att han hade haft rätt muttrade Harry så tyst så att bara Godric hörde honom.

**Där misstog han sig verkligen.**

**Även om mr Dursley för sin del kan ha varit på väg att glida in i en orolig sömn, visade katten på muren utanför inga tecken på sömnighet. Den satt stilla som en staty, med ögonen stadigt, utan så mycket som en blinkning, fästa på det bortersta hörnet av Privet Drive. Den darrade inte ens till när en bildörr smällde igen på gatan bredvid och inte heller när två ugglor svepte över huvudet på den. Det var nästan midnatt innan katten över huvud taget rörde sig.**

**En man dök upp i hörnet som katten hade betraktat, dök upp så plötsligt och tyst att man kunde ha trott att han just hade sprungit fram ur marken. Det ryckte i kattens svans och ögonen smalnade på den.**

**Ingenting som liknade den här mannen hade någonsin skådats på Privet Drive. Han var lång, mager och mycket gammal att döma av silvret i håret och skägget, som båda var långa nog att stoppa ner i bältet. Han var iförd en lång klädnad, en purpurfärgad mantedl som sopade i marken och högklackade kängor med spännen. Ögonen var ljusa, klara och gnistrade bakom halvmånformade glasögon och näsan var mycket lång och krokig, som om den hade blivit bruten minst två gånger. Mannens namn var Albus Dumbledore.**

Harry, Ron och Hermione jublade. Dom andra såg förvirrade ut.

Han är våran rektor, förklarade Harry.

**Albus Dumbledore verkade inte uppfatta att han just hade anlänt till en gata där allt hos honom, från namnet till kängorna, var ovälkommet.**

Jag skulle inte vilja vara välkommen där om jag var han, sade Ron.

Tro mig Ron ingen vill vara välkommen där! Det är ju tråkigt!

**Han var fullt upptagen med att vända och vrida på sin mantel på jakt efter något. Däremot verkade han upfatta att någon betraktade honom, för han tittade plötsligt upp på katten, som fortfarande stirrade på honom från andra änden av gatan. Av någon anledning tycktes åsynen av katten roa honom. Han skrockade och muttrade:**

**"Jag borde ha förstått det."**

Vad menar han med det? undrade Rowena.

Uppenbarligen att han borde ha förstått att katten skulle vara där, sade Godric.

Jag frågade inte dig, muttrade hon.

**Han hade hittat det han letade efter i innerfickan. Det såg ut att vara en cigarettändare i silver. Han öppnade den med ett klickande, höll upp den i luften och knäppte med den. Den närmsta gatlycktan slocknade med en liten puff.**

"Jag vill ha en sån, sade Ron och Godric exakt samtidigt.

**Han knäppte med den igen - nästa lyckta blinkade till och blev mörk. Tolv gånger knäppte han med släckaren, tills de enda ljus som fanns kvar å hela gatan var två pyttesmå nålspetsar långt bort, nämligen ögonen på katten som betraktade honom. Om folk tittade ut från sina fönstren nu, skulle de inte kunna se vad som hände nere på trottoaren, inte ens skarpögda mrs Dursley. Dumbledore lät släckaren glida tillbaka in i manteln och satte av nerför gatan mot nummer fyra, där han slog sig ner på muren intill katten. Han såg inte på den, men efter ett ögonblick tilltalade han den.**

**"Tänk att träffa er här, proffesor McGonagall."**

Visste att det var hon!

**Han vände sig om för att le mot den strimmiga katten, men den hade försvunnit. I stället log han mot en kvinna med ganska strängt utseende som bar fyrkantiga glasögon med exakt samma form som markeringarna katten hade haft runt ögonen.**

Coolt ;)

**Hon var också iförd en mantel, i smaragdgrön färg. Hennes svarta hr var hopdraget i en hård knut. Hon såg tydligt förargad ut.**

**"Hur visste ni att det var jag?" frågade hon.**

Vem som hälst skulle kunna känna igen henne, sade Hermione och dom andra nickade.

**"Kära professor, jag har aldrig sett en katt sitta så stelt."**

**"Ni skulle säkert vara stel om ni hade suttit på en tegelmur hela dan", sade professor McGonagall.**

**"Hela dan? När ni kunde ha firat? Jag måste ha passerat minst ett dussin fester och glada tillställningar på vägen hit."**

**Professor McGonagall fnös ilsket.**

Jag förstår att hon är arg på Dumbledore, sade Harry.

Varför det? frågade Godric, Rowena, Helga och Salazar.

Jag är säker på att boken kommer att förklara, svarade han.

**"Javisst, alla firar minsann", sade hon otåligt. "Man kunde tycka att de skulle vara lite försiktigare men nej - till och med mugglarna har märkt att någonting är på gång. De talade om det i sina nyhetssändningar." Hon knyckte huvudet bakåt mot Dursleys mörka vardagsrumsfönster. "Jag hörde det. Flockar av ugglor ... stjärnskott ... Ja, de är ju inte helt obegåvade. De måste ju märka någonting. Sjärnfall nere i Kent - jag slår vad om att det var Dedalus Diggle. Han har aldrig haft nåt vidare förstånd."**

Dom borde vara försiktigare, dom kan avslöja att vi finns, sade Hermione.

Rowena nickade instämmande.

**"Ni kan inte klandra dem", sade Dumbledore milt. "Vi har haft fasligt lite att fira på elva år."**

Elva år? frågade Godric och såg helt förskräckt ut.

Japp elva långa dumma mörka år.

**"Det vet jag", sade professor McGonagall irriterat. "Men det är inget skäl till att tappa huvudet. Folk är riktigt oförsiktiga, visarsig ute på gatorna i klart dagsljus, inte ens klädda i mugglarkläder, och skvallrar för varandra."**

Skvalrar om vad då för något? frågade Rowena intreserat för hon visste att det var något stort på gång.

**Här kastade hon en skarp, frstulen blick på Dumbledore, som om hon hoppades att han skulle tala om något för henne, men det gjorde han inte så hon fortsatte:**

**"Det skulle just vara snyggt om mugglarna avslöjade oss allesammans precis samma dag som Ni-Vet-Vem äntligen tycks ha förvunnit. Han är väl verkligen borta, Dumbledore?"**

För tillfället, muttrade Harry till Ron och Hermione. Som tur var för honom så hörde ingen av dom andra honom. För om dom hade det skulle dom ha börjat fråga en massa frågor.

**"Det ser faktiskt så ut", sade Dumbledore. "Vi har mycket att vara tacksamma för. Skulle ni vilja ha en citronisglass?"**

En vad då?

**"En vad då?'**

Kolla Rowena du tänker likadant som McGonagall, retade Godric henne.

**"En citronisglass. Detär en sorts mugglar godis som jag är ganska förtjust i."**

**"Nej tack", sade professor McGonagall kyligt, som om hon inte tyckte det här var rätta ögonblicket för citronisglassar.**

Det är alltid tid för citronisglassar!

Ron, tänker tu aldrig på något annat än mat?!

Jo då, Hermione, det gör jag men jag har alltid tid för mat borde du också ha.

Harry bara suckade.

**"Som jag sa, även om Ni-Vet-Vem är borta..."**

**"Kära professor, nog kan väl en förnuftig person som ni kalla honom vid hans namn? Alla de här dumheterna med 'Ni-Vet-Vem' - i elva år har jag försökt övertala folk att kalla honom vid hans rätta namn: **_**Voldemort**_**"**

Håller helt med där! sade Harry.

**Prfessor McGonagall ryggade tillbaka, men Dumbledore, som höll på att ta isär två hopklibbade citronisglassar tycktes inte märka det.**

**"Allting blir så förvirrande om vi hela tiden säger 'Ni-Vet-Vem'. Jag har aldrig sett någon anledning att vara rädd för att uttala Voldemorts namn."**

**"Det vet jag att ni inte har", sade professor McGonagall och lät halvt förargad och halvt beundrande. "Men det är en annan sakmed er. Alla vet att ni är den ende som Ni-Vet...å, låt gå för det då, **_**Voldemort**_** var rädd för."**

**"Ni smickrar mig", sade Dumbledore lugnt. "Voldemort hade krafter som jag aldrig kommer att ha."**

Bara för att han är för storsint för att använda dem.

**"Bara för att ni är alldeles för ... ja ... för storsint för att använda dem."**

Hermione, du tänker som McGonagall!

**"Det är tur att det är mörkt. Jag har inte rodnat så mycket sen madam Pomfrey talade om för mig att hon tyckte om mina nya öronskydd."**

För mycket information! skrek Harry, Ron och Godric.

**Professor McGonagall kastade en skarp blick på Dumbledore och sade:**

**"Ugglorna är ingenting mot ryktena om flyger omkring. Vet ni vad alla säger? Om varför han försvann? Om vad som till sist hejdade honom?"**

Nu kollade alla nyfiket på boken.

**Det var verkligen som om professor McGonagall hade kommit till den punkt som hon var mest angelägen att diskutera, den verkliga orsaken till att hon hade suttit och väntat på en kall hård mur hela dagen, för varken som katt eller som kvinna hade hon stirrat på Dumbledore med en sådan genomträngande blick som nu. Det var tydligt att vad än "alla" sade, så ville hon inte tro på det förrän Dumbledore talade om för henne att det var sant. Men Dumbledore höll på att ta sig en ny citronisglass och svarade inte.**

**"Vad folk säger", fortsatte hon envist, "är att Voldemort dök upp i Godric's Hollow i går kväll. Han sökte upp Potters. Ryktet säger att Lily och James Potter är ... är ... att de är ... döda."**

Nu kollade alla på Harry med sympatiska blickar men han märkte dom inte för han satt bara och stirrade ner i golvet.

Är du okej, Harry? frågade Ron tyst.

Harry bara nickade.

**Dumbledore böjde på huvudet. Professor McGonagall flämtade till.**

**"Lily och James ... jag kan inte tro det ... jag ville inte tro det ... Å, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore sträckte fram en hand och klappade henne på axeln.**

**"Jag vet ... jag vet...", sade han tungt.**

Hon brydde sig verkligen om dem, tänkte Harry men hade ingen lust att säga något.

**Professor McGonagall darrade på rösten då hon fortsatte:**

**"Det är inte allt. De säger att han försökte döda potters son, Harry. Men ... han kunde inte. Han kunde inte döda den där lille pojken. Ingen vet varför, eller hur, men de säger att när han inte kunde döda Harry Potter, bröts Voldemorts makt på nåt sätt - och det är därför som han är borta."**

Nu stirrade alla grundare på Harry men han bestämde sig för att ignorera dem alla.

**Dumbledore nickade dystert.**

**"Är det ... är det sant?" stammade professor McGonagall. "Efter allt han har gjort ... alla han har dödat ... så kunde han inte döda en liten pojke. Det är häpnadsväckande ... av allt som kunnat stoppa honom ... men hur i himlens namn överlevde Harry?"**

**"Vi kan bara gissa", sade Dumbledore. "Vi kanske aldrig får veta det."**

Han vet, jag tror att han visste det redan då men hade ingen lust att berätta det för McGonagall, sade Harry dystert.

Hur överlevde du? frågade Rowena.

Det kommer nog att vara i boken och om det inte är det så berättar jag det senare.

**Professor McGonagall drog fram en spetsnäsduk och torkade sig i ögonen under glasen. Dumbledore gav till en kraftig snörvling medan han tog fram en guldklocka ut fickan och granskade den. Det var en mycket besynnerlig klocka. Den hade tolv visare men inga siffror; i stället rörde sig små planeter runt kanten. Dumbledore måste trots det ha begripit sig på den, för han stoppade tillbaka den och sade:**

**"Hagrid är sen. Apropå det var det väl han som talade om för er att jag skulle vara här"**

**"Ja", sade professor McGonagall. "Och jag antar att ni inte tänker berätta för mig varför ni är just här av alla ställen?"**

**"Jag har kommit för att ta med mig Harry till hans moster och morbror. De är de enda släktingar han har kvar nu."**

Va? Dom kan inte lämna dig där! skrek Helga.

Tror du att dom skulle vara i boken om han inte lämnade mig där?

Nej, men det är ju fel!

Det var för det bästa, han gjorde det för att skydda mig.

**"Ni menar inte ... ni kan inte mena människorna som bor här?" skrek professor McGonagall och hoppade upp och pekade på nummer fyra. "Dumbledore - det kan ni inte göra. Jag har iakttadit dem hela dan. Ni skulle inte kunna hitta två personer som är mer olika oss. Och den här sonende har, jag såg hur han sparkade på sin mamma hela väen uppför gatan och skrek efter godis. Skulle Harry Potter komma och bo här?"**

Jag håller med henne, sa Helga.

Jag önskar att hon hade vunnit det där också, men tyvärr så gjorde hon inte det.

**"Det är bästa stället för honom", sade Dumbledore bestämt. "Hans moster och morbror kommer att kunna förklara allting för honom när han blir äldre, jag har skrivit ett brev till dem."**

Ett brev!?, skrek Hermione. Tror han verklien att ett brev ska förklara allt för dem?

Harry började skratta tyst när han läste nästa mening.

**"Ett brev?" upprepade professor McGonagall svagt och satte sig ner på muren igen. "Tror ni verkligen, Dumbledore, att ni kan förklara alltsammans i ett brev? **

Wow, jag hade ingen aning om att du kunde tänka så här mycket som McGonagall, Hermione, sade Ron.

**De här människorna kommer aldrig att förstå honom! Han kommer att bli berömd - en legend - jag skulle inte bli förvånad om den här dan blev känd som Harry Potters dag i framtiden, det kommer att skrivas böcker om Harry , vartenda barn i vår värld kommer att känna till hans namn!"**

Jag önskar att dom inte kännde igen mig... muttrade Harry.

**"Just det", sade Dumbledore och tittade mycket allvarligt upp över kanten på sina halvmånformade glasögon. "Det skulle räcka för att förvrida huvudet på vilken pojke som hels. Berömd innan han kan gå och tala! Berömd för någonting som han inte ens kommer att minnas! Inser ni inte hur mycket bättre han kommer att ha det om hn växer upp långt bort från allt det där tills han är redo att klara av det?"**

Det skulle nog inte ha stigit mig åt huvudet, bara gjort mig väldigt irriterad om folk stirrade på mig och jag visste varför...

Förstår dig, sade Salazar.

**Professor McGonagall öppnade munnen, ändrade sig, svalde och sade sedan:**

**"Ja, ja, ni har förstås rätt. Men hur ska pojken komma hit, Dumbledore?" Hon såg plötsligt på hans mantel som om hon trodde att han kunde ha Harry gömd under den.**

**"Hagrid tar honom med sig."**

Hagrid! ropade Harry, Ron och Hermone.

**"Tror ni att det är ... klokt ... att anförtro nåt så viktigt åt Hagrid?"**

Jag skulle anförtro mitt liv åt Hagrid, sade Harry.

**"Jag skulle anförtro mitt liv åt Hagrid", sade Dumbledore.**

Kolla Harry du tänker som Dumbledore, sade Ron.

Tack för det uppenbara, Ron!

**"Jag vill inte påstå att han inte har hjärtat på rätta stället", sade professor McGonagall motvilligt, "men ni kan inte blunda för att han bär sig oförsiktigt åt. Han har faktiskt en benägenhet att... vad var det där?"**

**Ett lågt bullrande ljud hade brutit tystnaden runt dem. Det ökade stadigt i styrka medan de spanade uppför och nerför gatan efter någon skymt av billycktor; det svällde ut till ett rytande då de båda tittade upp mot himlen - och en jättestor motorcykel föll ner ur luften och landade på gatan framför dem.**

Coolt, sade Ron och Godric. Jag skulle vilja ha en sån.

Idioter, muttrade Rowena och Hermione.

**Om motorcykeln var jättelik var den ingenting jämfört med mannen som satt grensle över den. Han var nästan två gånger så lång som en normal man åtminstone fem gånger så bred. Han såg helt enkelt otillåtet stor ut, och väldigt vild - långa trassliga stripor av yvigt svart hår och skägg dolde det mesta av ansiktet, han hade händer stora som soptunnelock och fötterna i läderstövlar var som babydelfiner.**

Jag har aldrig tänkt på Hagrid så där, sade Ron medan alla dom andra skrattade åt hans beskrivning.

**I sina väldiga, muskulösa armar höll han ett filtbylte.**

**"Hagrid", sade Dumbledore med en ton av lättnad. "Äntligen. Och var har du fått den där motorcykeln ifrån?"**

**"Lånat den professor Dumbledore", sade jätten och klev försiktigt av motorcykeln medan han talade. "Unge herr Sirius Black lånade mig den. Jag har med honom, sir.**

Ja, Sirius!

**"Det var inga problem, hoppas jag?"**

**"Nej, sir, huset var nästan förstört, men jag lyckades få ut honom innan mugglarna började strömma till. Han somnade då vi flög över Bristol."**

Awwww, sade alla tjejer i rummet som om det var det sötaste som fanns.

**Dumbledore och professor McGonagall böjde sig fram över filtbyltet. Inuti, nätt och jämnt synlig, låg en babypojke i djup sömn. Under en tofs av kolsvart hår över pannan kunde de se ett jack med en besynnerlig form, precis som en blixt.**

Alla vände sig om för att kolla på Harrys ärr, för att se att han höll en hand över det och höll huvudet lågt.

**"Var det där som...?" viskade professor McGonagall.**

**"Ja", sade Dumbledore. "Han kommer alltid att ha kvar det där ärret."**

Jag önskar att jag inte har det, alla bara stirrar på det hela tiden.

Förlåt, sade alla.

**"Skulle ni inte kunna göra någonting åt det, Dumbledore?"**

**"Även om jag kunde, skulle jag inte vilja det. Ärr kan man få nytta av. Jag har själv ett ovanför vänstra knät och det är en perfect karta över Londons tunnelbana. Ja, kan jag få honom nu, Hagrid, det är bäst att vi får det här överstökat."**

**Dumbledore tog Harry i famnen och vände sig mot familjen Dursleys hur.**

**"Får jag ... får jag säja ajö till honom, sir?" frågade Hagrid.**

**Han böjde sitt väldiga, lurviga huvud över Harry och gav honom vad som måste ha varit en mycket rivig kyss med stickiga polisonger. Sedan, helt plötsligt, gav Hagrid upp ett tjut som en sårad hund.**

**"Ssssch!" väste professor McGonagall, "du väcker mugglarna!"**

**"F-f-förlåt", snyftade Hagrid och tog fram en stor fläckig näsduk och begravde ansiktet i den. "Men jag s-s-står inte ut me de ... Lily och James döda ... å stackars lille Harry som e tvungen å bo hos mugglare..."**

Ja det är synd, muttrade Harry, jag kunde väl få bo hos Lupin.

Håller med dig, Harry, sade Ron och Hermione nickade.

**"Ja, ja, det är väldigt sorgligt alltihop, men skärp dig nu, Hagrid, annars upptäcker de oss", viskade professor McGonagall och klappade Hagrid försiktigt på armen medan Dumbleodre klev över den låga trädgårdsmuren och gick fram till ytterdörren.**

**Han lade varsamt ner Harry på översta trappsteget, tog fram ett brev ur manteln, stoppade in det i Harrys filtar och kom sedan tillbaka till de andra två. En hel minut stod de där alla tre och tittae på det lilla byltet; Hagrids axlar skakade, professor McGonagall blinkade häftigt och glittrande ljuset som brukade skina ur Dumbledores ögon verkade ha slocknat.**

Okej... det var ovanligt för det är ju alltid där... sade Ron.

Nej, inte alltid bara när han är glad och ibland annars också, sade Harry.

Okej...

**"Jaha", sade Dumbledore till sist, "Det var det det. Vi har ingen anledning att stanna här längre. Vi kan lika gärna ge oss av och delta i firandet."**

Han uppmuntrar dom att vara med och fira när några människor har dött? nästan skrek Helga som om hon inte kunde tro sina öron.

Ja, han försöker alltid att se saker från den ljusa sidan, sade Hary lätt fat att han igentligen var väldigt irriterad över Dumbledores ord.

**"Javisst", sade Hagrid med kvävd röst, "Jag ska åka i väg med cykeln. Gonatt, professor McGonagall, gonatt, professor Dumbledore."**

**Med strömmande tårar som han torkade v på jackärmen svingade sig Hagrid upp på motorcykeln och sparkade i gång motorn. Med ett vrål steg den upp i luftenoch for vidare in i natten.**

**"Er ser jag väl snart igen, professor McGonagall", sade Dumbledoreoch nickade åt henne. Professor McGonagall snöt sig om närsan till svar.**

**Dumbledore vände sig om och gick tillbaka uppför gatan. I hörnet stannade han och tog fram släckaren av silver. Han knäppte med den en gång och tolv ljuskulor lade tillbaka till sina gatlyktor så att Privet Drive plötsligt glödde i orange och han kunde urskilja en strimmig katt som slank runt hörnet i andra änden av gatan. Han kunde nätt och jämnt se filtbyltet på översta trappsteget till nummer fyra.**

**"Lycka till, Harry", mumlade han. Han vände på klacken och med ett svep av manteln var han försvinnen.**

Det lär jag behöva, muttrade Harry så tyst att ingen hörde honom.

**En bris krusade de välskötta häckarna på Privet Drive, som låg tyst och prydligt under den bläcksvarta himlen, den sista plats i världen där man kunde vänta sig att häpnadsväckande saker skulle äga rum. Harry Potter vände sig runt inuti fitarna utan att vakna. Hans ena lilla hand slöt sig om brevet intill och han sov vidare, utan att veta att han var speciell, utan att veta att han var berömd, utan att veta att han skulle väckas om några timmar av mrs Dursleys skrik då hon öppnade ytterdörren för att sätta ut mjölkflaskorna, och inte heller visste han att han under de följande veckorna skulle på tjuvnyp och knuffar av sin kusin Dudley ... han kunde inte veta att folk, som möttes i hemlighet runt om i landet, just i detta ögonblick höjde sina glas och sade med dämpade röster:**

**"Skål för Harry Potter - pojken som överlevde!"**

Så du är pojken som överlevde, Harry?

Godric! Kom du på det nu eller?

Öhh... Ja!?

Vem vill läsa nästa kapitel? frågade Salazar.

Jag vill, sade Godric.

Han fick boken och började läsa:


End file.
